


Million Eyes

by Hetalia1912



Series: Danger days au [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, X Factor (Australia) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Isaiah/Kristian is only implied, Killjoys are mentioned, Kinda, Korse is mentioned, Loïc is mute from trauma, M/M, Multi, Mute!Loïc, Muteness, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress, probably, probably smut, so much drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Traumatic memories come back to haunt Loïc.Thankfully Isaiah's there for him at his lowest points.And Loïc is there for him too.





	Million Eyes

_It wasn't my fault..._

_It wasn't......_

**_IT WASN'T MY FAULT_ **

**_I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING_ **

"Loïc?"

A gentle,familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

It was Isaiah,sitting in front of him holding his hand with a gentle look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?He asked again,sounding more concerned.

Loïc took a deep breath,looked at him,and nodded his head.

Isaiah smiled at him.It was a beautiful smile,at least in Loïc' s eyes.

Especially considering what they'd been thru.

He didn't want to remember it,but his mind wouldn't allow it.


End file.
